Tout pour elle
by Jade DeTour
Summary: ChatNoir ferait n'importe quoi pour sa Lady, même s'offrir lui-même en cadeau. Ladrien. Semi-reveal


« Je ne veux pas jouer avec tes sentiments. Pour moi, se serait comme te mentir. Il y a ce garçon que… »

Un garçon qui faisait soupirer sa Lady, qui l'ignorait et qui ne la rendait pas heureuse et ça, ChatNoir n'aimait pas ça. Il se devait de faire quelque chose pour changer cette situation. Elle était sa partenaire et il avait toujours essayé de la protéger de toutes les manières possibles.

D'aussi loin qu'il se rappelle, ChatNoir avait toujours vu sa Lady sérieuse, nerveuse, riant peu et préoccupée par le bien-être des autres.

Depuis longtemps, il essayait de la faire rire et de lui donner tout l'amour qu'elle lui permettait de lui donner. Mais voilà, elle détestait ses blagues et aujourd'hui, il découvrait qu'elle était insatisfaite en amour.

Une solution pour régler la situation, était qu'il pourrait découvrir sur qui Ladybug avait un œil et les aider à se rapprocher s'il était le meilleur garçon du monde pour elle. Par contre, ayant si peu d'information sur l'autre vie de Ladybug, il n'avait que peu d'indice pour découvrir l'identité du garçon mystérieux. Encore que…

Il y avait ce garçon dont Ladybug contemplait toujours les affiches parsemant la ville, celui devant qui elle devenait timide, c'est-à-dire…lui-même.

Si c'était le fin mot de l'histoire, c'était plutôt simple à vérifier. Mais est-ce que ça pouvait être si facile? Ladybug avait-elle fondue pour son visage? Une des majeures parties de lui-même qu'il devait garder cachée sous le masque.

Il n'y avait pratiquement qu'avec Plagg qu'il se sentait libre d'être lui-même sans le masque. Il considérait qu'Adrien était le masque. Celui qu'il gardait vivant pour son père et Chloé, son espionne.

Mais si sa Lady préférait Adrien à ChatNoir, c'est lui qu'elle aurait. Peut-être n'était-il pas LE garçon qui lui plaisait mais elle s'intéressait à lui. Il pouvait lui offrir une sortie avec un garçon à son goût. Son idole? Après tout, il en était capable et que ne ferait-il pas pour sa Lady?

* * *

« Ma Lady, » chuchota-t-il une fin d'après-midi où ils étaient en surveillance, attendant qu'un akumatisé se pointe chez sa victime. « Je voudrais te poser une question. Vois-tu, il n'y a pas beaucoup de personne qui peuvent me répondre sur ce sujet qui me dépasse. Mais avant, je veux que tu saches que je n'ai pas…de projets envers une personne spéciale, c'est…pour une amie. »

« Très bonne façon d'avouer que c'est pour toi-même! » rigola-t-elle.

« Mais non, je te l'ai dit : Il n'y a personne d'autre que toi qui m'intéresse et tu as déjà refusé de sortir avec moi. Un garçon veut inviter une de mes amies à sortir. Et je pense que c'est une bonne chose puisque c'est un garçon bien et sérieux et qu'elle semble avoir un gros faible pour lui. Il m'a demandé de l'aider à préparer la soirée. Mais, comme nous sommes deux garçons qui n'avons jamais eu de rendez-vous ni l'un ni l'autre, j'aurais voulu que tu me donne ton avis de fille sur le sujet ou des idées.»

« Euh, et bien je suggérerais des fleurs. Et une petite touche personnelle. Quelque chose qui dit :''Tu m'intéresses assez pour que je remarque ce que tu aimes ou ce qui t'arrive''. Et il peut prévoir une partie de la soirée comme un restaurant mais garder l'autre partie disponible pour ce qu'ils auront envie de faire à ce moment-là. Je ne suis pas du tout experte, désolée.»

* * *

En début de semaine suivante, elle trouva un message dans sa boîte de messagerie privée sur le forum du ladyblog. Il était d'un certain AchAnr et celui-ci lui proposait de le retrouver pour un rendez-vous au pied de la Tour Eiffel. Le message très mystérieux lui assurait qu'il l'aimait éperdument depuis leur rencontre et que ce sentiment grandissait chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait et le regardait dans les yeux.

Parcourant le blog, elle remarqua qu'il était un des premiers abonnés et un des plus actifs. La date de son inscription était le lendemain de la création du site par Alya. Et chacun de ses commentaires étaient intelligents, pertinents et élogieux envers elle. Elle avait même trouvé un commentaire où il la défendait férocement contre un type qui essayait de la diminuer.

Sa lettre terminait par un post-scriptum lui indiquant qu'il porterait une écharpe à ses couleurs, rouge à pois noirs. Elle pouvait très bien se rendre sur place à l'heure proposée et l'observer de loin pour satisfaire sa curiosité ou lui dire seulement bonsoir, d'idole à fan. Elle pourrait partir dès qu'elle le voudrait. Elle n'avait que peu à risquer.

Elle resta longtemps stupéfaite de reconnaître Adrien avec une écharpe de coccinelle flottant au vent. La nuit était complètement tombée et tout l'espace baignait dans la lumière artificielle du parc de la Tour.

Lorsqu'elle le vit regarder sa montre, elle décida de quitter son poste d'observation sur la Tour Eiffel. Elle fit un large détour et atterrie très loin devant lui, au milieu de la place.

Plusieurs touristes la pointèrent du doigt et prirent des photos d'elle. Adrien quitta l'endroit d'où il observait la ligne des toits et s'avança prenant garde d'éviter les photographes.

Ladybug sauta sur un toit et attendit qu'Adrien la suive. Lorsqu'il fut le seul à la suivre encore, elle redescendit dans une petite rue et se cacha sous une porte où il la rejoignit.

« Bonsoir » fit-elle avec embarra.

« Bonsoir » répondit-il d'un sourire magnifique. « Merci d'être venue. Je suis tellement content que tu sois là! »

« Je suis tellement surprise que ce soit toi! Je m'attendais un peu à une blague de ChatNoir à cause de ton pseudo sur le forum. »

« Ah oui! Je l'ai créé un peut vite à l'époque. J'ai juste pensé que'' fanamoureuxdelaplusbelle'' faisait un peu long. » Lorsqu'elle rigola à sa blague, il sentit sa tête lui tourner. « Je, de, euh, J'ai réservé une table dans un restaurant spécial. Il n'y a pas de serveuse et la table est dans un salon privé. Personne ne t'y verrais. Voudrais-tu venir passer la soirée avec moi?»

Cet endroit était le plus magnifique que Marinette ait vu dans sa vie. D'abord il y avait un petit balcon. Avec une rambarde en fer forgée au motif élaborés et où s'entrelaçait des plantes grimpantes et des guirlandes de lumières. Il était beaucoup plus petit que le sien. Tous ce qui aurait pu s'y loger étaient deux chaises droites mais pour l'instant, il n'y avait rien. Elle accéda à l'intérieur par les doubles portes complètement ouvertes. Dans le salon minuscule sur lequel donnait le balcon, Adrien l'attendait assis sur un épais coussin en demi-cercle avec une table basse au centre et les murs derrière étaient couverts de bibliothèques remplies de livres.

« Cet endroit est magnifique! Comment as-tu découvert un tel trésor? » demanda-t-elle après qu'ils eurent commandé leur repas via une tablette fixée au mur.

« La fille du propriétaire est parmi les plus renommées poétesses actuelle de la littérature chinoise et accessoirement la filleule de mon professeur. »

« Tu apprends le chinois ou la littérature? » demanda innocemment Ladybug.

« Le chinois. Mon père rempli mon horaire pour que je devienne plus performant. Au fait, ces fleurs sur la table, elles sont pour toi. Je suis venu les déposer plus tôt. »

« C'est très gentils de ta part, elles ont un parfum vraiment particulier. Exotique et agréable. »

« Ladybug, je voudrais te remercier, sincèrement, de m'avoir sauvé. Moi, en particulier mais aussi pour toutes les fois où tu te dévoue pour sauver la ville. Il y a surement des moments où tu préférerais ne pas aller au combat et où tu le fais tout de même. Des occasions où tu déçois des gens et où tu ne peux rien expliquer. Alors, je voulais te dire merci, merci d'être là. »

« Adrien, je, …te voir me rend heureuse. » affirma-t-elle sobrement après s'être remise de l'émotion que lui avait causé la déclaration d'Adrien. « Et je veux te remercier pour ça. »

Le regard d'Adrien s'illumina comme un matin de Noël et il recouvrit sa main de la sienne pour l'y garder. Ils commencèrent à discuter doucement, principalement de la vie d'Adrien. L'ambiance était magique et lorsqu'il revint avec un plateau de divers mets se mangeant tous avec des baguettes, ils s'installèrent l'un près de l'autre pour admirer la lune se reflétant dans les mouvements de la Seine sur laquelle donnait la porte-fenêtre.

Ils riaient doucement et elle lui confia quelques petites choses sur elle. Sa musique préférée, ce qu'elle avait lu, regarder, les musées qu'elle aimait et les jeux vidéo, son pêché mignon.

Il blaguait plus qu'à l'école et il cherchait ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui faire plaisir et elle lui fit remarquer. « Tu ne m'est pas redevable. Tu n'as pas à faire ce qui ne t'intéresse pas pour me faire plaisir. »

« Je voudrais te rendre heureuse, te faire rire souvent. Quand tu es heureuse tes yeux son magnifiques encore plus que deux aqua-marine brillant au soleil. J'aime ton rire, il est aussi délicat que toi. Tu es belle quand tu souris. Ton sourire est toujours si sincère. J'ai l'impression de voir un levé de soleil. »

« Moi aussi, tu me fais penser au Soleil. Tu es une personne si chaleureuse! »

« Et puis, je tiens à ce que tu passes une soirée mémorable. La chance de ne t'avoir que pour moi ne se reproduira peut-être pas de sitôt. Alors, j'en profite et si en plus ça peux te donné envie de me revoir un jour c'est tant mieux. »

« Adrien, j'aime beaucoup cette soirée et j'aimerais beaucoup en vivre d'autres avec toi mais… c'est dangereux. Si on savait pour nous, qu'on se rencontre ce soir…à quel point tu comptes pour moi, tu serais en danger. »

« Je compte pour toi? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, il y eu un grand tremblement et les livres tombèrent sur eux. Adrien eu le réflexe de placer sa tête au-dessus de celle de Ladybug et elle voulu faire de même. Finalement, les ouvrages, de légers recueils, ne tombèrent que sur leurs jambes mais ils eurent tout de même une collision à la tête.

« Je vais voir, ce qui se passe, si je ne reviens pas, j'ai passé une très bonne soirée. » Elle sauta du balcon mais il n'eu pas le temps de se transformer, qu'elle revenait déjà.

« Il y a un gros trou depuis la rive et qui s'enfonce sous la maison. Je vais voir au sous-sol. »

Il la suivit sans uniforme. Ce n'était peut-être pas un akuma et tant qu'il n'y avait pas d'alerte, ChatNoir n'avait pas de raison de savoir qu'il devait se présenter sur place.

Il conseilla aux autres clients et aux propriétaires de sortir de la maison pour plus de sûreté. Il la rejoint au sous-sol où elle regardait la structure.

« Alors, ça tiendra? »

« De ce que je peux en juger. Il n'y a pas de certitude que ce soit un akuma. Je vais devoir aller sous la maison en entrant par le trou. Il vaut mieux que j'appelle ChatNoir pour qu'il surveille du haut des airs. »

À ce moment, ils entendirent des cris et le sol se remis à trembler. Ils s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre en attendant que la secousse passe. Lorsqu'ils relevèrent la tête, ils trouvèrent la lourde porte de métal du sous-sol fermée avec de gros impacts dessus. Le sous-sol où ils se trouvaient avait aussi été endommagé.

« Tu n'as rien? » demandèrent-ils ensemble. Et soulagés, ils se serrèrent brièvement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ladybug tenta ensuite de rejoindre ChatNoir. « Il devrait être transformé! Il y a assez de dégât pour sonner une alerte. Il y a de fortes chances que ce soit un akuma! »

«Il n'a peut-être pas encore vu l'alerte où elle n'est pas encore passée. Ça vient juste d'arriver. Tu ressaieras plus tard. Voyons d'abord si on peut sortir d'ici.

Le sous-sol était plutôt sombre et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils ne trouvèrent pas d'autre sortie. Peut-être n'y en avait-il aucune. La cave elle-même ne contenait qu'une énorme chaudière pour l'eau chaude et des rangements pour les légumes. Aucun outil.

« Toujours pas de réponse de ChatNoir. J'espère tellement que ce n'est pas un akuma! » une troisième secousse, beaucoup plus éloignée avait élevé son niveau d'inquiétude un peu plus tôt. « Si seulement on avait un outil pour ouvrir la porte! »

« ChatNoir est peut-être déjà en plein combat et ne peut pas te répondre…Cette porte est bien amochée. Elle est peut-être trop coincée pour s'ouvrir avec un outil. » réfléchit tout haut Adrien.

« Bon, on a attendu assez longtemps! Je vais utiliser mon lucky charme. Mais si on ne sort pas dans les cinq minutes, tu vas devoir fermer les yeux pour ne pas connaître mon identité. Ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi. »

« On peut essayer de contacter quelqu'un…qui pourrait trouver des outils…ou au moins une lampe de poche…Je me sens si inutile quand je ne vois rien. » Il avait marmonné la dernière partie et elle choisit de ne pas en tenir compte. « Si c'est un akuma, ils ne pourront pas venir nous secourir sans que j'aie d'abord réglé la situation. Bon, LUCKY CHARME! »

Une grosse corde rouge et noir tomba dans les mains de Ladybug. Alors qu'elle regardait partout pour comprendre comment elle devait s'en servir, Adrien s'assombrit. La corde n'ouvrirait pas la porte, ce serait à lui de le faire.

« Adrien, je n'avais jamais remarqué ton anneau. Tu l'as porte toujours n'est-ce pas? Tu ne l'as pas enfilé simplement pour ce soir? »

Adrien c'était retourné et faisait mine de chercher quelque chose dans le noir. « Tu crois que tu en as besoin pour fabriquer quelque chose avec la corde? » tenta-t-il.

« Pourquoi tu ne me regardes plus? » voulu-t-elle savoir.

« Parce que j'ai peur de croiser ton regard et d'y lire de la colère contre moi. J'aurais de la difficulté pour le supporter. » Sa voix n'était plus celle enjouée et perpétuellement optimiste d'Adrien. Elle avait des accents tristes, inquiets et effrayés. Une voix qu'elle avait déjà entendue chez ChatNoir.

Lorsqu'il entendit le premier avertissement des boucles d'oreille, il su qu'il n'avait plus le choix. « Je t'en pris, ne me déteste pas. » fit-il en essuyant une larme unique sur sa joue. Il demanda ensuite au kwami presque invisible dans le noir devant lui de le transformer.

Toujours sans croiser le regard de la fille qu'il aimait tant, il invoqua son pouvoir de cataclysme et prenant une grande inspiration, il détruisit la porte en essayant d'atteindre le plus de matériaux possibles derrière.

Il se servit de la corde pour déplacer les pierres pensant que Ladybug utilisait son yoyo. Puis, ils l'utilisèrent pour soulever une poutre pendant que le yoyo servait à sauter au-dessus des escaliers effondrés. Leur rapide travail d'équipe, effectué sans un mot, leur permit d'arriver à la cuisine du restaurant juste après le dernier avertissement des boucles d'oreille.

ChatNoir laissa lui aussi tombé la transformation pour nourrir Plagg. Comme la cuisine restait silencieuse, Marinette parla la première. « Je ne suis pas fâchée. Mais je voudrais des explications. Pourquoi tu as fais ça? Je sais que tu ne me ferais jamais une blague aussi cruelle mas je ne comprends pas. »

« C'est simple, j'ai fait ça parce que je t'aime comme un fou. Je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour te faire plaisir. Tu souris si peu quand tu es avec moi! Je sais que tu aimes quelqu'un et que ce n'est pas moi mais, je t'ai vu sourire en voyant mes affiches et j'ai pensai qu'une soirée avec ton idole te ferais plaisir. Je t'aime vraiment tu sais. Je ne sais juste pas comment te le dire. »

« Merci, chaton » dis Ladybug « Pour la belle soirée et pour ce que tu fais pour moi. » Elle s'était agrippé à son dos et le serrait. « Merci d'être mon partenaire. De me protéger. Merci, d'être toi, ChatNoir. » Puis, elle changea de ton pour ajouter » Bon, ma kwami est prête. Si on allait voir dehors? Tikki? Spots on! »

L'akuma était en fait un verre de terre géant avec le cerveau d'un adolescent qui revendiquait le droit d'être la paresse incarnée.

Ils retournèrent ensuite au petit salon. Adrien arriva avant Ladybug qui fit un crochet par les cuisines à nouveau. Cette fois tout était intact. Même les fleurs d'Adrien étaient toujours aussi fraîches.

« Est-ce que tu m'en voudrais beaucoup si je choisissais de ne pas te dévoiler mon identité? » demanda-t-elle gênée.

« Hein? Non pas du tout. J'ai simplement toujours pensé que ça nous rapprocherait si je savais qui tu étais. »

« Pas besoin de savoir nos noms pour ça! On est déjà si proche! » blagua-t-elle.

Il la regardait intensément mais elle ne poursuivie pas. « Adrien, tu n'est pas mon idole. C'est de toi que je suis amoureuse. »

« …Je ne suis pas Adrien. Pas vraiment ou plus vraiment. C'est juste une façade. C'est celui-là mon vrai masque. » fit-il en contournant son visage de son doigt tendu. Ma personnalité de ChatNoir est beaucoup plus près de ce que je suis. »

« Je conçois très bien que tu mentes à ton père. J'ai l'impression que ses attentes trop élevées envers toi t'y obligent. Mais lorsque tu es à l'école, est-ce que tu mens en permanence? »

« Disons que je me retiens pour ne pas faire de jeux de mots… » dit-il.

« J'aimerais bien savoir quel dieu je dois remercier pour ce miracle! » contra-t-elle avec le plus petit des sourires.

« Oh! Aller tu adores mes jeux de mots, au fond! » fit-il avec un sourire taquin.

« Je préfère les blagues aux jeux de mots, j'ai le droit, non? Mais, je peux te poser une question? Est-ce que tu mens quand tu dis que Nino est ton meilleur ami? »

« Hein? Non, j'adore ce type! Il est génial. Sauf si, bien sûr, on considère que tu es MA meilleure amie. Mais bon, tu ne peux pas être MON meilleur ami aussi. »

« Est-ce que tu mens à chaque fois quand tu souris? » demanda-t-elle encore en s'installant plus près de lui.

« Ça m'arrive, mais surtout avec Chloé. Et bien sûr pour les séances photos. Normalement, je souris tout simplement. »

« Est-ce que tu aimes ta classe? Tu es content de ne plus étudier seul chez toi? »

« Bien sûr, il sont tous si formidables. » assura-t-il.

« Donc, si je dis que tu es vraiment quelqu'un de gentil, dévoué, souriant, spontané, qui aime faire des blagues et des jeux de mots et qui voudrait pouvoir en faire plus souvent avec ses amis, est-ce que c'est un mensonge? » énonça-t-elle.

« Non, j'imagine que non. »

« Donc, le mensonge c'est qu'en dehors des attaques, tu n'es pas calme du tout. Tu aurais toujours envie de bouger en permanence et tu détestes devoir réfléchir avant d'agir. Tu t'imposes aussi d'avoir un respect hors du commun pour les gens à qui tu t'adresses parce que tu crois que c'est ce que tu dois faire. Et même si parfois lorsque tu vois une timide jeune fille trébucher devant toi, tu voudrais te moquer d'elle, tu l'aides tout de même à se relever parce que tu penses que c'est ce qu'on attend de toi? » exagéra-t-elle mais c'était en fait ce dont il se défendait.

« Non, je, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de méchant. Je ne ris pas des gens intérieurement. Je suis simplement à l'écoute de ce qu'ils sont. Et je les aides si je peux. »

« Ou est le mensonge alors? Il est peut-être dans ce que je ne connais pas encore de toi mais je t'aime pour ce que je connais de toi. Ce que je ne connais pas n'est pas un mensonge. Ce que je ne connais pas, c'est tout le bonheur qu'il me reste à te découvrir. »

« Tu, tu m'aimes vraiment?... » espéra-t-il.

« Oui, chaton. Je suis vraiment amoureuse de toutes les belles qualités d'Adrien. Et ChatNoir est mon meilleur ami et je t'aime aussi comme ça. » Elle se glissa dans ses bras et chercha son regard avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. « J'avoue que j'ai vraiment hâte de découvrir le mélange de tes deux personnalités ensemble. J'ai vraiment aimé la soirée et une prochaine soirée avec toi m'intéresserait beaucoup. Peu importe comment tu seras habillé. »

« Dans ce cas, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Pour te rendre heureuse. Pour que tu m'aimes et que tu sois d'accord pour te sentir aimée. Pour que tu me laisse t'embrasser… »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit. Embrasse-moi, tout simplement. »

Et Adrien renversa Ladybug sur ses genoux et retins sa tête dans sa paume pour l'embrasser passionnément. Baiser auquel elle répondit en passant son bras autour de son cou et en se laissant fondre sous les lèvres de l'amour de sa vie.


End file.
